Reasons to stay
by Loosing'YxS
Summary: "There are a few things that you should know before you make life turning decisions. First of all you need to know that there's always someone that might get hurt, and that someone might be the only person you'll ever love; secondly, you might open an option to someone else to take the person you love away; thirdly, you might regret it forever."/ No lemon, sorry, fellas.


Here's my new story, I wrote this when I was re-playing Kingdom Hearts 2 for the millionth time. I hope you guys like it.

There's nothing explicit below, but there's mentions of sex and sexual acts, I just wanna be sure this isn't flagged.

* * *

**Reasons to stay**

There are a few things that you should know before you make life turning decisions. First of all you need to know that there's always someone that might get hurt, and that someone might be the only person you'll ever love; secondly, you might open an option to someone else to take the person you love away; thirdly, you might regret it forever.

"…Riku's helping too, isn't that right? Riku? RIKU!"

Riku was dragged out of his internal babbling by Sora's nagging.

"Sorry, I wasn't listening."

"What the hell, man. You didn't listen to anything I just said! That's so mean!" – Sora pouted pretending to be crying

"I'm sorry, could you say it again?" – Riku always felt guilty when he made that face

"This time listen to me."

"Okay." – sighed the taller

"So, this is my plan: you take Kairi out while I get everything ready. As soon as everything is fixed you can bring her too my house and then you can go out because I really don't want you to be bothered…" – Sora scratched his cheek sheepishly

"Okay, alright, I'll help out." – the older said defeated

"Really? This will be out first night together." – Sora looked really excited and Riku made his best effort not to show any sign of hurting

"Yes. I'll help you, don't worry."

oOo

This was the stupidest decision Riku ever made! What the heck was he doing handing Sora to Kairi?!

Oh, right…

"It's my fault things ended up this way, I was the one who left.

He closed his eyes slumping his shoulders while sighing

Riku was waiting for Kairi to get home. He needed to take her out so Sora could get things running for him to leave her at his place. Yup, the plan seemed fairly easy, that is, if he wasn't stupidly in love with his best friend. Obviously, the brunet was obvious about his feeling for him, but he understood why Sora asked him to do this in the first place, there are things you can't ask anyone else but your best friend, and his best friend was Riku.

The day was being plainly too simple to start with. And it was strange. Usually it meant something awful would happen.

Sitting on the steps of Kairi's house Riku heard her voice. He wouldn't have found it strange if it didn't come from inside the house. To add up to it, her laughter sounded weird, not simple or cheerful or innocent, it was different, rather… lustful. He knew that because his classmates had him watching pornos with them and he has had his own experiences, but they never got more than the first try, really; not that he disliked girls, but Sora was different and he awakened every emotion in him. He was something else…

Then again he heard her voice and his private shell thinking was broken. She sounded a bit breathless now and…

"Was that a man?"

Shock filled Riku. What was he supposed to tell Sora now?!

"Hey, bro, I think your girlfriend is cheating on you and she surely isn't a virgin anymore. But, hey, you got me here to comfort you."

Yeah, seems like a plan, a lovely plan. And a really bad plan too.

"I can't tell him that!" – he muttered under his breath

A few more minutes of thinking and things inside Kairi's house got heavier by the second.

What to do?

He had to talk to Sora.

No! He couldn't! He had to figure this mess first.

Should he burst in and embarrass Kairi?

Oh, yeah! He was going to do that.

Riku stood up and walked to the door and took some calming breaths wiping the smirk of his face. When he was ready he walked in wearing the most worried mask he could produce.

The scene seemed taken out of an actual porno, and a very ridiculous to boot.

"Kairi?" – he tried to sound the most shocked possible and to hide the laugh in his voice

"Ri-Riku? What are you doing here?! Shouldn't you be with Sora?!"

Kairi was almost as red as her own hair as she tried to cover herself.

"Hey, dude, can't you see we're in the middle of something?" – the unknown guy asked

"And you are?" – Riku tilted his head to the side

"Seifer."

"Seifer, why are you here, really?"

"Why wouldn't I? I'm at my girlfriend house!"

This one shocked Riku.

"Shut up!" – screamed the female

"Kairi, what about Sora?" – asked the silver haired one

"Who's Sora?" – was the question made by the blond

"Her boyfriend."

Kairi's colour drained from her face. Riku inner-ly felt victorious.

"What?"

"I can explain!" – she said almost crying

"You have a lot of explaining to do." – said Riku obnoxiously

The red-head was crying already.

Serves you right, was what filled Riku's head.

"Riku, leave! Now! Please!"

Riku turned to the door and without another word walked away leaving the door open with a pleased smile planted on his lips.

He walked towards Sora house out of impulse.

And then his brain started working really fast. Now's the hardest part, how was he going to tell Sora what he has just witnessed. Sora would never believe him, would he?

Well, might as well try, right? It's not like he can change anything now; besides, he didn't do anything wrong, Kairi's the one double-crossing Sora and the Seifer kid.

Also, Kairi sure wasn't a virgin (not that he was), so, she obviously lied to Sora about that too. Damn, that a lot of lying and a really heavy dose of it, so, yeah, Sora would freak out, cry, don't believe him, run to Kairi's house probably see Seifer, freak out some more, run to his house, call Riku, hit Riku, cry some more. That's Sora, his Sora; but truth is such a mean scenario.

Not that Riku felt like lying about it, Kairi already made a pretty big mess herself but… shouldn't he wait?

Probably not, that would end up hurting Sora even more, he should try now.

"Yup. Probably I should tell him now."

oOo

Riku was standing in front of Sora's house. He took some calming breaths and knocked on the door, soon after it opened, he re was being cautious, he really didn't want to see Sora in embarrassing scenes.

"Dude! Where's Kairi? You're aware you should have brought her with you. Don't tell me she couldn't come."

Sora was anxious, he was frowning and Riku felt his chest get tight.

Tch. Riku hated this.

"Sora, let's go to your room. C'mon, I have something very important to tell you." – said the taller boy already making his way up the stairs

"Wait! Riku! Don't!"

But it was a little too late, Riku had already opened the door to Sora's room and what he saw will always be engraved in his head. Sora's room was lit up by a generous amount of purple and red candles, some bigger other smaller, fatter, thinner, Sora had it all. The bed sheets were new and made of silk, their fabric had a shiny purple colour.

Riku felt bad. Really bad.

He moved to sit on Sora's bed and when he was sitting Sora was at the door looking very embarrassed.

"Dude! You shouldn't be here!" – he whined

"Sora, could you just shut up and cooperate? I need to talk to you. It's serious and important."

Sora finally gave in and sat on the bed next to Riku.

"Sora." – he said drawing the other's attention – "I'm your best friend, right?"

"Yes." – he said like it was obvious – "Of course."

"You trust me whenever and whatever, right?"

"Yes." –Sora was getting confused (not that it was difficult to accomplish)

"Even if it was something really bad?"

"Yes! We've been through some really tough times, of course!"

"Even if it was about Kairi?"

There was silence and Sora eyes widened opening and closing his mouth to try to answer.

"I knew it. Well then, forget it. I'm leaving."

Riku was about to get up and leave when Sora grabbed his wrist.

"Wait. I do believe you and I do trust you. What did she do?"

Sora was torn in between heartbroken and worried and Riku hated it.

Riku swallowed hard.

"Remember when you told me to go wait at her house for her to bring her here?"

"Yes." – Sora was listening attentively

"I did. I waited for about half an hour until I heard some noises coming from the house. Well, inside the house."

Riku paused a little and looked at Sora, thinking about what words should he use.

"So I walked in, like we always do, without knocking."

He grabbed Sora's hand to give him some comfort to what was to come.

"And she was having sex with another guy. And not the simple I'm-a-virgin kinda sex, she knew what she was doing. She lied to you."

Sora was shocked, he looked like a fix with his mouth open and eyes popping out of his skull.

"When I asked her what the hell was she doing the guy told me he was her boyfriend and she yelled at me to leave."

Riku let it all sink.

"I'm sorry, Sora…"

When Riku looked at Sora again he was looking down and his shoulders were shaking.

"Sora, I wish this hasn't happened to you, but I warned you, I told you something was off with her since a while ago, I told you there were people more suitable for you than her but you didn't listen and now you're broken!

Riku sounded a little desperate but he was holding in the want to shake Sora.

And then he lifted his eyes and there was only broken and sadness and a little of anger.

"Do you know what love is? Do you know what loving someone means? Do you know how bad it hurts when they don't love you back? When they love someone else?!" – Sora threw the words and they felt like daggers

"I do! I freaking love you, moron! You're so dumb and blind you only see freaking Kairi! You've always only loved her! I know! I heard it a million times! And you think it didn't hurt me? You know what happened? I was still here! Taking care of you! Supporting you! Even when I knew you wouldn't ever love me like you love her!"

Riku got up and ran to the door closing it behind his back leaving the house and Sora.

oOo

"Shit!"

Riku punched the nearest wall not really bothering to check if anyone's looking at him, they wouldn't bother anyway.

Sora's so stupid sometimes, and he messed it all up. Sora would have a forceful break-up and his best friend got pissed at him; Riku was doing his job good, destroying Sora, that is.

He hated it all. Everything that bothered Sora, even if it included himself.

"Riku."

Said boy looked at who called him, it was Yuffie.

"What are you doing here?"

"Vacations. And I kinda felt like you guys needed help having fun and I was right!" – all the while she was talking she was walking happily closer to Riku ending with a soft punch on his shoulder and a bright smile

"Well, you came in with bad timing." – he says sighing

"Why do you do you say that?!" – she whined

"Things aren't too good, you see."

"Care to explain?" – another voice was directed to Riku

"Leon."

"Riku."

The fair-haired boy breathe in and started his explanation.

"I caught Kairi cheating on Sora; I told Sora what I saw; he got pissed at me and I got pissed at him; then I left."

"Okay…" – Yuffie started – "Kairi cheated on Sora. That would be expected sooner or later."

"Yuffie!" – Leon scolded her

"Sorry!" – she said clapping her hands in from of her face and closing her eyes

"No, it's true. She's right. Sora's too nice and innocent and easy to hide things from him."

"See!" – now she showed her tongue to Leon, who turned away from her with a frown and crossed arms over his chest

"But, say, how did Sora react? How pissed was he?"

"Very. He was completely heartbroken and going on about how I didn't understand him because I wasn't in love."

"That's such a lie!" – Yuffie covered her mouth as soon as the words came out and received a side glance from both men – "And you? Why are you upset?"

"I told him some things I shouldn't have. Period." – he looked down with a troubled look on his face

"Riku, I want to help you but you have to let me help you first."

"I don't need help." – he said obnoxiously

"Actually, I think she's right. You need help."

Riku looked dangerously at Leon.

"Say that again."

"Kid, you need help. We know you like Sora more than anyone else. Just take our help and don't complain for once."

It took some seconds for Riku to actually listen to what Leon said and let it sink in. He sighed and answered: "Okay, I accept your help. But don't mess things more than they're already messed up."

"Yes'sir!" – said Yuffie, pretending to be a soldier, while Leon just smiled softly and nodded

"I must be totally screwed to accept your help." – he said while facepalming

oOo

The plan was simple, really; call Sora and tell him to meet Riku at their site by the Paopu tree and talk, there was just a little, single, crucial flaw: Sora's cell phone was, without any doubt, turned off.

"Riku, you know what this means, you have to go there and talk to him face to face."

"Thank you for telling me what I already know." – came obnoxiously

"Hey! We're trying to help!"

"Sorry." – he excused himself sighing yet again

Riku breathe in and walked slowly in direction of Sora's house. And suddenly he felt scared as soon as he saw the wood door of his best friend house.

He suddenly stopped walking. All his doubts clouded his mind.

"No! I have to do this!"

He kept on walking forward, he stepped inside the house without knocking as always, checked for Sora or his mom, but the lower level was empty, he looked in the backyard, bathroom, kitchen and living room, all empty; he made his way upstairs, knowing the house as if his own, he peered into Sora's mom room and she wasn't there either, probably gone to work, Riku thought; then he turned to Sora's room and slide the door very softly to look inside.

What he saw upset, broke and enraged him.

Kairi was THERE, with SORA, CRYING on HIS shoulder and VICTIMISING _herself_.

"And then he walked in when the guy was about to rape me!"

What? Rape? So, sucking cock deliberately was now rape?

"But Riku said-"

"No! How could you believe him?! I would have never cheat on you! Can't you see?! He wants us to break up so he can have you all to himself!"

Riku wants what?

"He's my best friend, how could I not believe him?!"

"Because I AM your girlfriend! And I DON'T cheat!"

Now Riku heard enough. He pushed the door open violently making Kairi jump. When she saw him all the colour drained from her face.

"So, you don't cheat? Was that what you said to Seifer?"

"Riku, what are you doing here?" – Sora asked curiously

"I tried to call you but your cell phone was off."

"Oh, Kairi asked me to turn it off."

Bitch! Anger flashed through Riku's eyes. He pushed everything further.

"Kairi, how's Seifer?"

"Who's Seifer?" – asked Sora very confused

"Didn't you listen to anything I said yesterday?" – Riku arched an eyebrow at his best friend

"I was a bit heartbroken for that! I'm sorry!" – came as an unusual answer from Sora

Riku swallowed dry as Kairi got closer to Sora so he would hug her tighter. Riku gritted his teeth.

"Kairi," – the venomous smile she had soon disappeared with Riku's voice tone – "how's Seifer? You're boyfriend?" – he said slowly – "Or is it the other boyfriend? You know, I got a bit confused yesterday? And you know, you can lie some more and I can look for him and introduce him to Sora, the other boyfriend. So, why do you do it? For kicks?"

Sora put some space in between Kairi and himself when Riku started talking, he remembered some things from the previous night and his heart broke again.

"Why do you do it, Kairi?" – he pushed some more

"So-Sora, I-"

And the words got stuck in her throat, and she started to cry.

"That act won't work on me anymore, neither with Sora, so talk.

As suddenly as she started crying she stopped.

"You really want to know why? – she said letting her whole act fall apart

"It's what I've been waiting for since I got here." – Riku said crossing his arms over his chest

"He's too goddamn innocent! He's too nice! Too naïve! He always places me first! He didn't want to have sex because he thought I didn't want to! And I tried to show him I wanted to! But yes, I lied, I said I was a virgin, so what? Most guys don't like used 'rooms'." – she quoted

"So you get two boyfriends, one for sex and the other for cuddles, right? That seems so rational, wise and intelligent coming from you, really, no one would think about talking to the partner and say that they wanted to initialize they're sexual like. – he said clapping his hands for her while smiling cynically

Sora completely stopped touching Kairi and seemed about to burst into tears as he looked at Riku.

Kairi got up in the meanwhile with anger splattered all over her face, she was walking slowly towards Riku; he circled the room to make sure she wouldn't get close to him only stopping next to Sora.

"I always knew you were in love with Sora, but I always thought you'd keep your distance too and leave me alone, but no! You had to go and SPY ON ME! Why did you have to go and find everything out?!" – she yelled

"You're wrong." – Sora stepped up and walked closer to Riku, unnoticeably tugging the taller boy shirt for comfort – "I asked him to wait for you until you got home-"

He was cut short by Kairi's hysterical fit.

"You told him to spy on me?!" – she sounded pissed

"No, you dipshit, he asked me to go pick you up and bring you here. If you haven't noticed he made this all for you! With his hard work, and this is your way of thanking him!"

Realizations hits her hard in the face and she purses her lips and looks down. Without saying any other word she walks off and leaves the house.

As the door closes the tugging at Riku's shirt gets stronger and sobs fill the room. Riku turns to face Sora and hugs the smaller teenager. They stood there like that until Sora calmed down a little.

"Now, sit on your bed, I'm just going to close the door and get you paper tissues."

Sora nodded and sat on the bed.

Riku closed the door and got a Kleenex pack from a shelf and returned to his broken best friend, sitting next to him.

"I'm sorry about all this mess, if only I could change any of this…"

"Just don't say anything, please." – Sora asked in between sobs

The two sat next to each other in an awkward silence until Riku got closer to Sora and hugs him making the younger walls fall as he started crying on the older's chest.

Sora ended up falling asleep. Riku laid him down and went downstairs towards the kitchen.

He grabbed some food and placed it on a tray and took it upstairs placing it on Sora's desk and walked to the bed.

Riku brushed so hair off the Sora's face looking at him adoringly. He was starting to feel tired so laid next to Sora keeping some distance, trying not to bother the already too bothered Keyblade Chosen.

As soon as he laid down he was off.

oOo

Riku's sleep was being so peaceful he didn't want to wake up. There was something stirring and kicking so much it was annoying him, as soon as it started it ended and now the warmth next to his body was half covering it again.

Wait! Warmth next to him?

Riku's eyes shot open and all the sleep dizziness was gone.

Sora was lying on him, LITERALLY; intertwining his legs with Riku's, grabbing Riku's shirt, forehead pressed to Riku's side of the neck and breath lingering his jaw and neck causing him goose bumps.

All Riku could thing about was: "Is this Heaven or Hell? Am I dying and I got my dying wish granted? Or is this punishment?"

Well, he's not taking advantage of anything, all he intends to do and is doing is reach with both arms to the opposite side; the thing is that he'll hug Sora innocently. Oh, snap! Not that Riku bothered, of course, he was craving this, the problem is that his best friend, whom he was in love with, was completely and utterly broken, he had been cheated on, lied to, and insulted in the face by the woman he loved, it made a pretty big mess, but Riku didn't really mind cleaning the mess up and get Sora back together again.

It was what he always did.

As Riku was drifting off to sleep again he whispered those words he never thought he would get the chance to say.

"I love you."

And all was blank.

oOo

Waking up was a little weird; there was a cold wet trail from the side of his neck to his nape, his first thought was something like: _Damn you, Sora! You're freaking drooling on me!_

But then he noticed something. Well, quite a few, actually.

Sora wasn't carelessly laying on him, he was comfortably placed on top of him; one of Sora's hands were grabbing Riku and their fingers were enlaced; the smallest legs were properly intertwined with Riku's; Sora's other hand was grabbing a fistful of Riku's shirt and his head was properly placed on Riku's shoulder, they were covered with that silk sheet Sora got for Kairi; the thought of her was bitter in Riku's head, but this position made it better, it felt natural, right, comfortable; and then he noticed his other arms was still wrapped around Sora.

He could smell Sora and it felt like home.

In the head it was a bit confusing.

"Riku," – said boy looked down and found bloodshot eyes – "I'm sorry."

"What…?" – he sat up dragging Sora with him, his mind was still a bit fuzzy nonetheless – "What are you saying? You didn't do anything wrong."

Riku was frowning and Sora looked like he was about to cry again.

"You're wrong! I did! I made so many mistakes! This is all my fault!" – he shook his head no

"Wha-what? What are you saying?"

"I did this! I didn't meant to but I was so dumb and paid more attention I would have seen it and I wouldn't be in this situation and no one would get hurt-"

"Sora, stop!"

Riku yelled and Sora looked up into Riku's eyes.

"You didn't do anything! What the hell are you saying?"

"I think I've loved you all along." – Sora whispered letting a tear run free down his face

"What?" – Riku's eyes widened – "What the hell, Sora? You just broke up with Kairi and you're doing this to yourself already?"

"No! You don't understand! I really do think I am in love with you!" – he almost pleaded for Riku to listen to him

"Sora, stop!"

"No, you stop! Listen to me! – the younger yelled back and Riku pursed his lips – "Ever since you first disappeared I went crazy looking for you! I looked everywhere! And when I found you… when I finally found you, you had to go and disappear again! I never stopped looking for you! Not even once! And when I think things are fixed for good I go and mess everything more when I got together with Kairi! But then you started sleeping with girls and I thought that you'd never see me more than a friend and then this mess with Kairi… I'm sorry, I never meant to break anything…"

Riku swallowed hard to keep himself calm and steady, he reached out for Sora's face and cupped it with both his hands; he found himself inching closer and closer, he noticed Sora's eyes closing slowly, how his lips parted and how his breathe sped up, how Sora blushed and trembled…

Tch. Virgin.

Still, this virgin was his most precious treasure. His Sora.

When they finally kissed it was different, like there was sparks everywhere and butterflies were playing on their tummy. They were so happy they could die.

As their lips parted they looked into each other eyes and saw everything.

Well, not really everything, but you caught my drift.

The thing is that Sora had a strange look on his face, he was blushing so hard and breathing so fast, and Riku couldn't read what was going on with him.

"What is it?" – he whispered, both foreheads touching and eyes locked

"I-I don't really know myself. I'm feeling really funny…"

"Are you feeling sick? Hungry?" – asked Riku worriedly

"No! No, funny as in: I don't know what I'm feeling."

"What do you mean?" – Riku tilted a little his head to the side

Sora's eyes widened and he blushed deeply. Then he closed his eyes and covered his face with both his hands mumbling something.

"What? I didn't understand a word?" – Riku looked confused

"I think I…" – and the rest was inaudible

"You think what?" – Riku kinda wanted to laugh

The older boy arched a brow and looked comically confused. Sora took a deep breath and tried again.

"I think I… want to… you know…" – came as whisper

"You want to what? Go out?" – Riku got more and more confused by the second

"No!" – Sora was struggling with the words – "I think I want to move forward."

"Dude, you boke up with Kairi a few hours ago, said you loved me a little while back and you're already ditching me?" – Riku looked so very confused

"No! What I mean is that…" – he looked down in embarrassment – "…I wanna have sex…"

Riku just stood there, locking wide eyed at Sora, not really moving with his mouth open in a perfect 'o'.

This was a dream and an awesome dream but he was bound to wake up sooner or later, right? I mean, Sora was really, literally, gonna open himself for him, like, sexually; and here he thought the guy liked boobs.

"Are you sure about that?" – he asked suspiciously

"Yes." – he said determinately

Sora looked decided and he really wasn't going to argue that.

"Okay." – Sora looked hopeful at Riku – "But not today. I want to show you what a real lover is, because Kairi was a poor example." – he said obnoxiously pushing Sora down with him

The brunet was about to speak but was cut off.

"No. Keep it to yourself, I already made my mind and we're gonna start with cuddling. Wanna spoon?"

Sora nodded smiling.

When they were properly spooning and Sora was properly held against Riku he started laughing.

"Why the hell are you laughing?" – Riku frowned

"I never imagined you'd be the romantic type of guy." – he said in the middle of laughing

"Oh, shut up."

* * *

Here it is, 12 pages and 4500+ words later. I hope you liked it. ~


End file.
